Basketball Drama
by TheRealRenesmeeBlack11
Summary: Abby has a huge crush on Blake,but they practice basketball together and she has to decide whether to tell him and suffer the consequences or not.
1. Chapter 1

Basketball Drama

Chapter 1

"Abby its your turn!"my grandaddy calls and I run to half court to do the drill. You see, me ,my cousin Andy,and my crush Blake practice basketball together. Both of our granddaddies sort of coach. Blake flashes me one of his gorgeous smiles. I think I'm going to melt because even though he doesn't know I have a huge crush on him.

After practice I'm at home talking to my BFF April Nicole on the phone and I randomly say "I hate boys!"

"Why?" April asks "Boys are the greatest thing to happen to this world!"

"No there not good! They are always frustrating you, confusing you, and breaking your heart! And when their older and get up in the middle of the night with a baseball batnwhen you think you hear something!"

Then April sighs and says" Blake still hasn't figured out that you like him has he?"

"Of course not!" I yell.

"Why won't you just tell him?" April asks.

"You know that song fallin' for you by Colbie Caillat?" I asked.

"Um, no," She says confused.

Then the song started playing on the radio.

"Listen to the words on this next part!" I said excitedly.

"Ok," April replied.

Then the songs lyrics were," I am trying not to tell you but I want to I'm scared of what you`ll say so I'm hiding what I'm feeling.

"April, should I tell him," I ask.

"Honestly, yes you should!" She said.

We soon hang up and I went to bed, thinking about my talk with April. I didn't know if I really was going to tell him. This was all so crazy! I was becoming more girly by the second because of a boy! I couldn't stand it.

The next day right before I was going to leave after practice, I looked for Blake. I saw him sitting on the bleachers and took I deep breath, I was going to do this. I walked over to him and I was very nervous.

"Blake, need to tell you something," I said.

"Go on ahead," He says smiling greatly at me.

"I really like you, but I've been afraid of what you were going to say," I said. He was about to open his mouth to answer when I heard my granddaddy call for me.

"Abby! Time to go!" He called. I really wanted to know what Blake had said, but I guess I would find out tomorrow. When I got home, my friend Autumn came over to spend the night.

"So, you told him?" She asks me.

"Yep!" I told her proudly.

"Well, what did he say?" She asked.

"He didn't get to answer, granddaddy told me it was time to go before he could," I said.

"Oh, well," Autumn said. She wasn't really into boys. She was a major tomboy, and was rarely caught talking about boys. She lived with three.

Before I could say anything else, the phone rang. I looked at the caller id and it had Blake's number.

"It's Blake!" I yell excitedly..

"Answer it!" Autumn said.

I pick up the phone excitedly.

"Hello?" I asked trying not to show my excitement.

"Hey Abby, this is Blake," I heard a boy say.

"Oh, hey! What is it?" I ask.

"I just wanted to tell you I really like you, and would like to know if you will go out with me," He said.

"Yes!" I say excitedly. We talked a bit more and then sayed goodbye. I was so excited! I didn't really talk to Autumn about it, because she really wouldn't care about anything I would say. We went to bed late that night, and I was so excited about going out with my crush! It would be the best!

**Ok, there's chapter 1. Next is Chapter 2! Let's start writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of 7th grade. I had made it through 4 mean teachers, 4  
homework assignments, and an arguement with April's boyfriend, But, I didn't  
know if I could make it through lunch.

Lunch, means seeing Blake. Which was a terrible thing right now. We had  
gotten in a huge fight and broken up. The reason we fought was because I had  
went on vacation and this guy had flirted with me and I had told Blake.

He had gotten all mad at me because he thought that I flirted back with him,  
even though I didn't.

He got mad after not listening to me and broke up. I cried for two days,  
losing my boyfriend was pretty hard for me.

I still didn't know if I could make it throught the next 45 minutes.

So we get in the lunchroom with my BFF's Autumn, April, and Amber. We were  
talking and then Amber noticed something.

"Abby, look, there's Blake," She said. I looked over at him and saw him  
paying for his food.

"I think he's trying to get your attention," April said.

"I think your all going crazy," Autumn said.

"Autumn, you don't understand anything, why do you think that April?" I  
asked.

"Well, he's always talking louder around you, he sits close to our table, he  
tries to look at you, and he been talking to Autumn, Amber, and me!" April  
told me.

"I can't look at him, it hurts so much," I said. Autumn slapped me.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I said loudly. Everyone at our table looked at me, but I  
didn't care cause they quit looking after a while.

"I was trying to snap you out of craziness!" Autumn said.

"Well, it hurt," I said.

My friends kept on telling me to calm down and it was going to be alright.

I tried to hold myself together but as soon as I got home, I started crying.  
I knew I had to do something about this but I didn't know what. I got ready to  
go to basketball practice and expected everything out of Blake.


	3. Chapter 3

So that day after school we had basketball practice,with the entire team thank goodness After practice our basketball coach,we call him Coach Rat, announced that the junior high guys and girls teams were going to have a back to school karaoke he announces this everyone groaned.

The next night was were randomly chose to sing,but we could choose our own was chosen and sang "Girl Next Door by Saving Jane. Finally, I was chosen to sing.I chose Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato ,I began to sing;

I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone that we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
Cause I break down  
Everytime you come around  
O Oh O Oh

So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
Swore that I'll never let you back in  
Should have known better  
In trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
Is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I know  
Cause here we go go go again

You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Everytime that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't Be With Or Without You  
O Oh O Oh

So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
Swore that I'll never let you back in  
Should have known better  
In trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
Is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I know  
Cause here we go go go again

And Again (And Again)  
And Again (And Again)  
And Again

I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
O Oh O Oh  
O Oh O Oh

So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
Swore that I'll never let you back in  
Should have known better  
In trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
Is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I know  
Cause here we go go  
Here we go again  
Here we go again

Should have known better  
In trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again

Again again again and again and again  
And again and again and again

When I finished my eyes and Blakes eyes met.I thought I was going to cry. Did this have to be so painful?


	4. Chapter 4

As our eyes met, I noticed a change in Blake's expression, sort of a look of regret on his face. I hated to admit it but it made me feel good to know that he had finally realized that he had hurt me.

The next day after school, I overheard Blake and one of his friends, Willy, which was Autumn's big brother.

"I feel really bad about being to harsh to Abby. I should have listened to her. I feel really bad, but I don't know what to say. If I was her I wouldn't take me back," Blake told him.

"Maybe you should call her or something, you should at least tell her your sorry," Willy answered. Then, Blake's dad was there to pick him up and I hid behind a tree so he didn't see me.

"Abby! Autumn! Let's go!" I heard my mother call. Autumn was going home with me tonight, so that's why my mom had called her.

"Come on Abby!" I heard Autumn call, and I followed her, she was coming home with me tonight.

We were doing our homework when the phone rang. I looked at the caller id and it was Blake's number. I really didn't want to answer it. So I answered it really quickly and told him I was busy and without giving him time to answer back, I hung up.

I looked at Autumn and said, "I still have to talk to him though!!!!"

"Abby, your going to have to face it eventually," She said.

"I know," I replied going back to my homework.

Later that night, I finally called Blake back. I really didn't want to do this, then he answered, and I heard a shreak.


	5. Chapter 5

I heard a shriek and then a crash.

"Blake, what happened?" I said.

"I fell and hit a table and knocked it down trying to get to the phone. Then we both started laughing.

"Abby. I'm sorry for being so harsh, I should have trusted you," He told me guiltily.

"Blake, not to be rude, but you had no right to get mad at me! You didn't even know what happened. I thought you trusted me more.

"I'm sorry," He said. Then I got a call and noticed it was one I didn't recognize.

"Blake, someone else is calling, Let's talk before school tommorrow," I told Blake.

"Ok," He said.

"Bye," I replied and went over to the other call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey," A guy's voice said which was strangely familiar.

"Um, hey?" I asked.

"Hey, this is Greg Benefield," He said.

"How did you get this number?" I asked him, remembering him as my old crush.

"Some girl named Amber called and said she was your friend," He said. I figured, Amber was always picking on me.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Ummm. I was wondering, uh, if you wanted to hang out sometime," He said nervously.

"I would if I didn't have a boyfriend," I said.

"So! I have a girlfriend but I would so dump her for you! You don't have to tell him we went on a date!" He said.

"Sorry, can't do,uh, bye!" I said hanging up.

Ooooh! When Blake found out Greg wouldn't be happy since he was younger.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I told Blake about Greg calling just say well um Greg is in room 413 in Louisville this is the end of my has been 14 years since this and i am now 26 years old and Blake is 28 years old and we have been happily married for 5 one knows what the future may hold for us.


	7. Chapter 7

story abandoned sequel will not be made if others wish to write sequel please pm me for permission


End file.
